


Mixed Emotions

by mariachiseoks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I guess it's pining?, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiseoks/pseuds/mariachiseoks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun can't figure out his feelings until he's pressed up against a wall in an alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this.

“Just admit it. You like me,” Changkyun asserts.

“I don’t. So please fuck off,” Kihyun spews.

It’s been a very long day filled with a whole bunch of shit that came with life in the most shittiest townbut this moment is making it even longer. 3 weeks, it’s been 3 weeks of mixed signals and on and off again emotions when it came to Kihyun. One moment he’s nice and borderline flirting, next thing he’s cold and hostile. Changkyun hated this the most, it was too much to deal with.

He’s not even sure how they got into the situation they’re in now. In some alleyway downtown away from the homophobic public eye with Kihyun against the wall. It was the typical scene from your average everyday mainstream drama but Changkyun didn’t care. He wanted answers.

“You’re telling me to fuck off now but next thing I know you’ll be the first one winking and smiling at me. What do you actually want?” 

“For you to piss off,” Kihyun raises his voice. “I already told you I want nothing to do with you.”

This sends a wave of anger through Changkyun’s body. After all those close-to-kissing moments and whispers of sweet nothings, he wants nothing. Changkyun lifts Kihyun’s head up with one finger and he tries to make the elder look him in the eye. They’re both breathing intensely as the moment gets even more tense.

“I’ll leave you alone once you say you truly don’t want anything to do with me,” Changkyun says slowly. “You gotta look me in the eye too. I will get out of your way and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Kihyun hesitates for a long while. He’s trembling hard as he lets out deep exasperated breaths. When he finally looks Changkyun in the eyes his breath gets choppy. Changkyun’s stare is intense and he feels himself slowly falling deeply into those beautiful brown eyes.

“ _Say it_ ,” Changkyun orders. There’s no response from Kihyun. It’s a couple more seconds of deep staring before Changkyun loses all of his patience. “Say it now! Say that you want nothing to do with me. Say it right now.”

“I…” Kihyun chokes out. All the confidence he had left in his body escaped long ago. All that was left now was fear and hesitation. “I…”

Changkyun moves himself closer so that their noses are practically brushed against each other. “Say it.”

“I…” Kihyun stammers again. He looks closely into Changkyun’s eyes and feels his walls completely shatter. “I... _want you_.”

There’s another tense silence of nothing but staring until Changkyun the first one to roughly press his lips against Kihyun’s. Kihyun is fast to grab a fist full of Changkyun’s jacket and pull him closer. It felt so wrong and right at the same time. The way Kihyun’s lips tasted on his tongue, the way Kihyun’s body pressed closely against his own, and the small gasps that escaped the elder’s mouth as Changkyun swiftly brushed his lips against Kihyun’s neck. He doesn’t stay there for long before going back to Kihyun’s lips. 

Kihyun is completely gone once he wraps his arms around Changkyun’s neck and deepens the kiss. It had started off as casual brushes against the lips but it got more intense very quickly. Kihyun is pulling on the younger’s hair as their lips smack roughly against each other and as their tongues tango. 

Changkyun is first to pull away after he feels like it’s been enough. Kihyun isn’t ready to let go though. He gives Changkyun one final open mouthed kiss before letting go. “I guess you do want something to do with me. Call me when you’re ready to make a decision. You know where I’ll be.” Changkyun says before he turns on his heels to leave the alleyway.

Kihyun feels a wave of regret after the whole situation. When it came to Changkyun, Kihyun never knew whether he should hate or like him. Especially after the kiss, or makeout, whatever you call it. It was even more confusing. Kihyun is left with his fingers touching his lips and a whole lot of confusion.


End file.
